Morgan, CJ
(Note: This character is a Star Wars: Of Blood and Honor character, not to be confused with the similiar character, CJ Horn.) Cassandra Jasmyne Morgan, or CJ as she is more commonly known by, is a young freighter captain/smuggler that operates primarily in the Mid Rim territories. CJ's attitude against the Empire has led to her and her crew taking action against Imperials which has ended with her being wanted as a Rebel sympathizer. History Early Life :“That’s my daughter!” :“No… That’s one helluva special kid.” :“She’s a lady, not some common spacer.” :“She’s going to make a better starship pilot before anything else unless you can convince her she’s got a golden voice. Either way, you’ve got your hands full, mom.” :''-Captain Eddard Resset and Cassie LeRue'' Cassandra Jasmyne Morgan, known as CJ Morgan or, is the daughter of Marcus Morgan and Cassandra Jasmine LeRue Morgan, born in 24 BBY. She has a half-brother, Wyatt, but knows that she could have at least one other half-sibling somewhere in the galaxy due to her father's nature as a womanizer. CJ was principally raised by her father most of her life and has tended to gravitate towards his ideals and way of life. On the other end, CJ views her maternal side with a degree of scorn. CJ felt that her mother was more concerned with living a rich, debutante lifestyle, rather than being mired down with the responsibilities of a family, especially a child. CJ has felt this way for a very long time. Throughout her childhood, Marcus always told CJ that he was going to teach her the ropes of the “family business”, smuggling and piloting starships, so that someday, she could follow in his footsteps if she chose to. Her mother, on the other hand, when involved in CJ’s childhood, always spoke of having CJ tutored by the best and attending a fine academy for her education. While CJ was gifted with a singing voice like her mother’s and a natural beauty, she often felt that she would be pressured into a celebrity lifestyle which she did not want. Age the age of 10, CJ was enrolled in the Alderaan Academy for Select Young Ladies. Introducing CJ to Senator Bail Organa and his daughter, Leia, Cassie was able to pull some strings to get CJ admitted. While there, CJ rebelled as much as she could, starting fights and constantly ditching her classes. By age 11, she was on the verge of expulsion. The next year, CJ deliberately rewired and reprogrammed one of the librarian droids to speak nothing but Huttese curses, started a fire in the staff bathroom, and stowed away on a supply vessel. When Cassie was finally able to locate CJ, she had been working as a deckhand for the bulk freighter captain, whose ship she had stowed away on. The captain, Eddard Resset, saw a potential in CJ that could make her a star in the fringe or a star in the Core. If she chose smuggling, as she seemed to have niche for, she’d be good, he had no doubts. But hearing her sing while she scrubbed droids made him think that she had a talent that was going to be wasted. Captain Resset did impart 3 gifts upon CJ when they parted company. His words about piloting and singing were 2 of them. CJ had overheard the conversation and took the piloting comments to heart. Angry with her mother, she decided she wanted to travel the galaxy, going where she wanted, when she wanted, in her own ship. She immediately demanded to go back to Corellia to stay until she could leave with her father. This was the start of the rift between mother and daughter, although CJ did not know it at the time. CJ felt that her mother was more concerned about saving face, rather than being happy. She was also afraid of making the same "mistake" as her mother, which would put her into the same situation that she had come to dislike so much. As she got older, her attitude about this only became stronger. The third gift would become one of CJ’s most prized possessions, a little R2 Astromech droid, R2-F3 . CJ and “Arfee” became fast friends while she was on Resset’s ship. Resset met up with CJ’s father, Marcus, and gave the droid to him to give to her, stating that “the damn droid hasn’t worked since she left the ship. I think he misses her.” From that day forward, CJ and Arfee were bound together as constant companions. CJ was not aware that she had also affected another person during this time, a young boy who was studying at the Alderannian Law Academy. During a mixed dance between the two academies, a 12 year-old Sebastian Synklair from Caprica, took notice of CJ, asking her to dance repeatedly through the night. While CJ was stand-offish with Synklair at first, he made her laugh, with had started to loosen her up, allowing her to show him her real personality. He became enthralled with her immediately. Little did the two know that they would become husband and wife in the future. Independent and Rebellion Era CJ spent her teen years growing up as an extra hand on her father's freighter. With Arfee by her side, CJ and the droid would often look after the ship when Marcus went into ports during their freight runs. CJ also spent a considerable amount of time on Rotex and Phantom Station, staying with Andre Donato and his two nieces, Rena and Jolee Traabo, when her father went on especially dangerous smuggling runs. Rena and CJ, being approximately the same age, became fast friends during their adolescent years, fantasizing about the lives they would some day lead. For CJ, Rena was the sister that she never had. Rena and CJ shared everything from clothes to the occasional boyfriend, which the pair would torment to no end. Even after CJ struck out on her own with her own ship, she still considered Rotex to be her second home and Rena to be like a sister, with Jolee being a close second to a little sister. At 17, CJ set out on her own getting a job as a pilot and courier for a company in the Mid Rim territories, on the planet, Rotex. This job eventually landed her in the Inner Rim Peruvian Sector. “Mad Eye” Marrette, a fellow smuggler and acquaintance of her father’s, introduced CJ to Leigha, his daughter. The two began working together, with Leigha as CJ’s copilot. Soon the two became entangled in a bitter feud between The Larza Syndicate and the mega company, Brodic Ares on Caprica. Over the next six months, CJ and Leigha tried to disentangle themselves from the small-scale war that occurred between the two. It was also during this time that CJ once again encountered Sebastian. While he was home visiting his father, who happened to be Geffory Synklair, CEO of Brodic Ares, Sebastian ran into CJ at the port on Helios Prime. The two ended up spending a week together on the vacation world of Nextro’daala before they parted ways again. Sebastian left to return to his training on Torellia, where he was studying to become an Imperial Sector Ranger. CJ had to leave to complete a new job assignment. It was also during this time that CJ garnered the interest of one of the Larza Syndicate’s enforcers, Skye Phoxe. Skye pursued CJ as a romantic interest, but to no avail. In the end, CJ and Skye agreed to keep their relationship to a strictly friends basis, although Skye was still attracted to her. At the conclusion of her assignments in the Sector, CJ and Leigha parted ways as CJ began to head back to Rotex and the Mid Rim. During this time, CJ was contracted through her employer, by a several companies to serve as a courier. This she did for a couple years before she was recalled to the Manchi Sector. With her first ship, The Charmed One, CJ spent a couple more years plying the Manchi Sector, delivering modest cargos and acting as a corporate courier. Shortly before her 23rd birthday however, CJ crossed paths with members of the Dresden Pirates. Narrowly escaping with her ship, CJ made it back to Rotex. When Marcus heard of the incident, he immediately sent his two crew members, Bri Hamin and Graydon “Blade” Strykia, to watch CJ’s back. Forming of the Crew Months later, with Bri and Blade along, CJ encountered a derelict vessel. It’s sole surviving crew member, Jev Cray, came aboard as an additional crew member. The four, along with Arfee, would begin working as a cargo crew as CJ finished up her contract and gained ownership of her ship. It was also shortly after this that the crew encountered another derelict vessel, this time infested by Xenomorphs and a sole survivor, Anna Verkaik. Rescuing Anna and assisting the stranded Kira Ly-San-Ter and Trystin Van-Yer, CJ found that her ship was no longer big enough to accommodate this new, larger crew. The temporary move to the new, larger YU-410 “Star Saber” would occur. With the purchase of the new vessel, CJ and company soon found themselves on the run from the Imperials after engaging in combat with them while assisting the Manchi Sector Rebel Alliance cell. But these new additions wouldn't stay long, nor were they the last of the new additions that would eventually find themselves on CJ's ship. Bri, Kira, and Trystin parted company with CJ and her crew, striking out on their own with The Star Saber while the rest of the crew took on a beat-up YT-2400 which was soon dubbed The Lightning's Ride. In true Corellian fashion, the Ride was modified to fit CJ's desires and become somewhat of a home for the crew. After the Battle of Yavin CJ and company took to a cover operation, posing as Bounty Hunters, in order to begin tracking down members of Blade’s family. The group encountered the Flax Pirates in the first attempt to locate his sister, Allyson. Escaping from the clutches of the pirates, it was also their first successful bounty. This also saw the introduction of Nessa Carré to the group. Next, CJ and her friends would encounter the ancient Jedi ruins on Trudaa, which would have them cross paths with the Nyystrom Institute and CJ’s estranged grandfather, Yanas Dosson. During this encounter, CJ would meet-up with a former teenage fling, Ulic Rossini, also. CJ and Yanas experienced a cold meeting at first, but the two eventually left each other’s company on amicable terms, with CJ starting to feel that maybe she was wrong about her mother and some of the maternal side of her family. Family Lineage CJ has a relations to the Horn family of Corellia on her father's side of the family. The father of Rostek Horn is the brother of CJ's Great Grandmother, Cycellia (Horn) Morgan. Growing up, CJ would often spend time playing with her cousin, Corran Horn. CJ was not aware that Corran is not her true cousin, but only her cousin through adoption. Due to the secret support of the Rebellion by the Horn's, CJ and her immediate family tend to be more supportive of the cause. While staying on Corellia during her younger years, CJ would often spend time with her Grandmother, Sonja Morgan, who would tell the youngster fantastic tales of the Jedi and heroes of the Republic from days gone by. On her mother's side, CJ is aware of her mother's brother, Captain Tomas Dosson, a Imperial customs officer in the Manchi sector. CJ holds a lot of resentment towards the Dosson side of her lineage, viewing them as pro-Imperial, New Order loving, bigots. Personality and Appearance CJ tries to come off as a hard-nosed, no-nonsense type of girl, but too often her youth gets in the way. She has started to take on a motherly quality to her when it comes to members of her crew. While she is a risk-taker, CJ tries to view a situation from all angles before she acts. Sometimes this leads her into being "fool-brave". She is overtly protective of Graydon due to a strong attraction she has to him. She is very undecided on trying to form a solid relationship with him or just keeping their status as friends. Knowing what she does, based on the talks they've had, CJ feels like she could never live up to the expectations of being in a relationship with someone with a royal background. CJ is shorter than most average human females. She is curvy with a toned physique that she maintains through regular exercise. While she doesn't do it for attention, CJ does dress in more revealing clothes than most spacers would. If she knows that she's going to be in a situation where she needs to cover up, she usually dons a olive green flightsuit that she picked up in the Peruvian Sector. CJ has maintained her shoulder-length brown hair, until she finds herself wanted by the Empire for involvement with members of the Rebel Alliance, which made her cut her hair in order to alter her appearance. She has brown eyes. Most men find her attractive. CJ is firmly entrenched in a love of everything Corellian, from her ship to her love of the idea of Corellian Spacers and Smugglers. She prides herself on being Corellian and brags about her homeworld. CJ was present with her father at a chance meeting with a up-and-coming smuggler, Han Solo, before she set out on her own. In her eyes, Han is everything a Corellian should be. It has developed into a bit of a crush/infatuation with her. CJ's Corellian pride can even get her into trouble, as she's quick to challenge anyone who speaks out against it. RPG D6 Stats Template Type: Pilot/Smuggler Species: Corellian/Morellian Sex: Female Age: 24 Height: 1.57 meters; 5' 2" Weight: 49.9 kg; 110 lbs. Dexterity 3D Blaster 4D+1, Dodge 4D+1, Firearms, Running, Vehicle Blasters Knowledge 3D Alien Species, Business, Languages, (s)Languages: Astromech 5D, (s)Languages: Bocce 5D, (s)Languages: Huttese 5D, Planetary Systems 4D+1, Streetwise 3D+2, Value, Willpower Mechanical 3D+1 Astrogation 6D, Communications, Powersuit Operations, Repulsorlift Operations, Sensors 4D, Space Transports 6D, Starfighter Piloting, Starship Gunnery 4D+1, Starship Shields, Swoop Operations Perception 3D+1 Bargain, Command, Con, Forgery, Gambling, Persuasion, Search, Singing, Sneak Strength 2D+1 Brawling, Climbing/Jumping, Lifting, Stamina, Swimming Technical 3D Computer Programming/Repair 3D+1, Droid Programming, Droid Repair, First Aid, Repulsorlift Repair, Space Transport Repair 4D+1, Starship Weapons Repair Special Abilities: Force Sensitive: No Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 10 Move: 10 Equipment: DL-18 Blaster Pistol (4D), Modified CEG YT-2400 Light Frieghter, "The Lightning's Ride", Macrobinoculars, Headset Comlink, Datapad, ID, Pilot’s License, Arm’s Loadout Permit, BoSS Datapad, Utility Belt, Synthrope Dsipenser, Work Clothes, Flight Suit, Street Clothes, Starship tools, Medpac Category:Characters Category:Player Characters